power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Troy Cruise
Host = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Rider Statistics *'Height': 181.0 cm *'Weight': 137.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t *'Kicking power': 11.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 7.6 seconds is Ex-Aid's default, form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting, and bouncing off of walls, utilizing the chocolate blocks generated by Mighty Action X. It is used to battle Bugster-infected humans and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. Level 1 is physically stronger than Level 2, possessing exactly 2 more tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons more Kicking Power, but is unwieldy in combat with a more precise foe, and slower than Level 2. When Ex-Aid used the Christmas Energy Item, Action Gamer Level 1 becomes a Christmas version of this form. In this form, he has Santa's beard and hat, a red and white cape, and red slipper boots. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid covers his right foot in turquoise energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 1, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Ex-Aid), Ex-Aid 2-7, 9, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11-16, Kyuranger Episode 7, Ex-Aid 44, Zi-O Episode 4 - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 97.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t *'Kicking power': 10.2 t *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.2 seconds is Ex-Aid's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on platforming games. This form is physically weaker than Ex-Aid's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly two tons less of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, but its more precise form and higher speed make it more suitable for hand-to-hand combat. In the Ganbarizing arcade game, the backpack on Ex-Aid's armor can fire a twin beam attack from the "eyes" called the Pachi Pachi Eye Beam. This attack is an exclusive from a Terebi-kun magazine issue collectible card, with the idea of the card being a creation of a young fan who won a contest in the magazine to design an attack for Ex-Aid for the game. During Ex-Aid's transformation into Muteki Gamer, Ex-Aid Level 2 briefly enters before the Muteki Gamer armor fuses with him. This form has eight finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finishers: ** : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. ** : Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. ** : A counter to Kamen Rider Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka, Ex-Aid, armed with a pair of sticks, repels Hibiki's fireballs by matching his rhythm before deflecting their combined firepower back at him. *Gashacon Breaker finishers: ** ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ****Muscular Energy Item: Ex-Aid performs a stronger version of the finisher. ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. ** ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. ** ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid channels the energy from the Kamen Riders that came before him and delivers a powerful smash to the enemy, the logo explode into bursts of thunder energy, causing a massive explosion together. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. *Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Blade and Ice': Ex-Aid uses the Gashacon Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both swords to perform powerful slashes. Appearances: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost Episode 50, Ex-Aid Episodes 1, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Ex-Aid), Ex-Aid 2-10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11-17, 19, 23, Kyuranger Episode 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1, 3, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-35, 36 (gold), 37, 38, 40, 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Be The One, Zi-O Episodes 3-4, Heisei Generations FOREVER - Level 3= Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 118.2 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 57.0 t (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher) *'Kicking power': 14.3 t *'Maximum jump height': 39.3 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 4.0 seconds is Ex-Aid's upgraded primary form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Robot Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. Ex-Aid's main weapon in this form is the , equipped on his left arm, which colossally increases his punching power. It can also be launched with rocket propulsion as a ranged attack. This form suffers loss of agility, countering its fearsome strength. In this form, Ex-Aid gains the following parts from Robot Gamer: * - Robot Gamer's helmet. It is a high-performance shock absorbing device that protects the head from additional damage. * - A search device in the form of a set of antenna. It tracks down enemies, allies and Energy Items within a Game Area. It also reads the Rider's will and controls the Gekitotsu Smasher accordingly. * - The red part of the chestplate, it rewrites the program on the arms and legs, increasing defense power. * - The white part of the chestplate, it rewrites the Gain Riser program on the arms and legs, increasing attack power. * - The shoulder armor. By utilising an inbuilt power assist device, it can drastically raise power of melee attacks. * - The main weapon of Robot Gamer, it is a metal arm that amplifies Ex-Aid's punches by 10 times. It contains a small rocket booster, allowing rocket punch-style attacks, allowing Ex-Aid to hit faraway enemies. It has a maximum grip strength of 50 tons, allowing it to clamp onto enemies. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy, pinning them down, before punching his arm back into the Gekitotsu Smasher, further crushing the target. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 5-8, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, Ex-Aid 11, 19, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 2, Ex-Aid 35 - Shakariki Sports= Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 104.4 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.3 t *'Kicking power': 18.4 t *'Maximum jump height': 45.3 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.0 seconds is an alternate upgraded fighter form for Ex-Aid, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. This form's stats are identical to that of Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3. This Level 3 form's punch is vastly inferior to that of Robot Action Gamer's, but its kick, speed, and jump height are notably higher. In this form, Ex-Aid gain the following parts from Sports Gamer: * - The bicycle helmet. Aside from acting as additional forehead protection, it can read the user's thoughts and intents, and uses it to control the Trick Flywheels according to the user's will. It can study enemy attack patterns. * - The pink parts of the chestplate. It rewrites the Gain Riser program on the arms and legs, increasing defense power. * - The neon green sectin of the chestplate. It rewrites the program on the arms and legs, increasing attack power. * - The bicycle wheels on the shoulders. It can be detached and thrown like a giant frisbee. When thrown, the outer wheel surface deforms itself into a sharp blade, drastically damaging enemies. This form's finisher is the : This form was originally used by Kamen Rider Genm, but Emu takes a dropped Shakariki Sports Gashat from him in the fight that allowed him to finish creating Dangerous Zombie. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 12, 15, 18 - Poppy Doremifa Beat= }} - Level 4= Rider Statistics *'Height': 216.8 cm *'Weight': 103.7 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.7 t *'Kicking power': 20.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 45.5 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 2.9 seconds is another alternate upgrade to Ex-Aid's primary form, surpassing Level 3 in all but Robot Action Gamer's punching power, accessed by inserting the Ju Ju Burger Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Burger Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. This form grants Ex-Aid a massive boost in his speed and kicking power, with the help of the (DD stands for 'Dash and Deliver') roller skates installed on his feet. Ex-Aid is armed with the on the right arm and the on the left. According to the official website, the Red Chup Launcher is able to shoot out red edible ketchup described as 'an elegant sour taste' while the Yellow Stard Launcher shoots out yellow edible mustard described as 'a good spicy' flavour. Ex-Aid's chest is protected by the that rewrites the Gain Riser program, increasing attack and defense power. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid creates an energy plate as he skates along and combines the ingredients of a hamburger using the arm cannons, and once the ingredients are complete, he delivers the hamburger to its client (in this case, Burgermon) with the energy plate becoming an actual plate. This form is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 17. }} - Level 5= Rider Statistics *'Height': 206.5 cm *'Weight': 157.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t *'Kicking power': 24.4 t *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 2.8 seconds is one of Ex-Aid's strongest upgraded primary forms accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form can easily take a direct hit from Dark Graphite's Black Dragon Sword, a powerful attack that is strong enough to defeat 2 Level 3 and 1 Level 2 Kamen Riders at once, unharmed. However, during its initial usage, this form's overwhelming power rendered Ex-Aid a rampaging mindless beast, not unlike OOO's Putotyra Combo, attacking friend and foe alike, before de-transforming itself and leaving Emu exhausted. Later, Ex-Aid could control this form with sheer willpower for a very short time, but still taxing his stamina. In this form, Ex-aid is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': A dragon-head headgear covering his helmet, transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang. Not only can it crush Ex-Aid's enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to analyze Ex-Aid's surroundings, and help him cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. In Episode 11, Ex-Aid attempts to use the the Dragon Fang's Gale Drago Wings to fly, but ends up crashing into a building. *'Dragon Blade': An electromagnetic blade equipped on Ex-Aid's right arm, transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Ex-Aid's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Ex-Aid shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Ex-Aid's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Whip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid combines three energy attacks into one. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 9-11, 13 - Dragon Fang= Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Rider Statistics *'Height': 206.5 cm *'Weight': 117.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t *'Kicking power': 25.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 2.7 seconds is Ex-Aid's strongest upgraded primary form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Ex-Aid is armed by the Dragon Fang, the Chest Drago Mail and the Wip Drago Tail. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) are united and the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat is activated, causing it to duplicate to be used by each Rider for co-op play. As a result, all Riders involved are stronger than if they used the Gashat alone, and there is no fear of losing control of its power. Furthermore, all Riders involved have identical physical stats, making them evenly matched. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Ex-Aid's case, he shoots powerful streams of fire from Dragon Fang), destroying the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11 }} }} }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Height': 183.0 cm *'Weight': 139.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 22.2 t *'Kicking power': 28.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 54.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 2.2 seconds is Ex-Aid's first upgrade form, activated by inserting the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. It is a redesign of Level 1 with azure and orange hair, and a different chest piece. Compared to his other forms, Ex-Aid has far superior stats in this form, as shown when he is able to damage Genm Zombie Gamer Level X with ease, something that neither Kamen Riders in Level 3 or even Level 5 could do. He can wield the Gashacon Key Slasher in this form. The Rider Gauge needs to be above one health bar in order for Level X to split into Level XX. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 24, 29, 41 - Level XX= Double Action Gamer Level XX Rider Statistics *'Height': 206.0 cm *'Weight': 98.8 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.3 t *'Kicking power': 40.6 t *'Maximum jump height': 66.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 2.0 seconds is Ex-Aid's upgraded fighter form, accessed from Double Action Gamer Level X by closing and reopening the lever. In this form, Ex-Aid splits into two separate bodies and wields mainly the Gashacon Key Slasher and the Gashacon Breaker. Despite the title, both Ex-Aids' are Level X Riders, thus the "XX" rank is due to their combined Level, since they are in fact the same person. The azure Ex-Aid XX L acts like Emu as he is relatively calm and prioritizes the patient's safety first. His other half, the orange Ex-Aid XX R acts like the Genius Gamer M; he is cocky and prioritizes defeating the enemy to ensure victory. The role of XX R would eventually be taken over by Parado after he is revealed to be Emu's Bugster. As opposed to becoming slightly weaker like going from Level 1 to Level 2, leveling up into this form offers a massive power boost, as all of Ex-Aid's stats are increased. As stated by Kuroto Dan, each separated Ex-Aid has the power of Level X, so the total level is added up to 20 as Level XX. Furthermore, if both personalities' objectives are synchronized, Ex-Aid can perform various outstanding joint-attacks. This form initially had a side effect; when Emu deactivates his transformation, he gets massive headaches that are unbearable and cause him to faint. After Emu overcomes his fear of the Bugster Virus inside him, the side effects this form poses no longer occur. It should be noted that when Emu initially used the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat during the battle against the Genomes, he transformed straight into this form skipping Level X, while his Level 2 form is briefly seen as an intermediate during the transformation. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: ** : Ex-Aid Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the sky, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, both of whom would later double kick the enemy. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: **Main Finishers *** ****'Blade:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and teal energy X cross slash at the enemy. ****'Axe:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange energy slash at the enemy. ****'Gun:' *** : ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. **Gashat combinations ***Mighty Action X **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' Ex-Aid Level XX L or R delivers two powerful energy blasts that takes the form of Mighty and Robot Gamer. Appearances: Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, Ex-Aid Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-24, 29, 40, 41, True Ending }} - Maximum Mighty X= |-| 2= 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 256.0 cm (46 m when using a Giant Energy Item) *'Weight': 256.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 99.0 t *'Kicking power': 99.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 99.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.99 seconds is Ex-Aid's super form, accessed by inserting the Maximum Mighty X Gashat into the Gamer Driver, pulling the lever (causing Ex-Aid to transform into Action Gamer if he hasn't already), and then pressing the button on top of the Gashat to combine with the Maximum Gamer. The form itself is a hefty mecha-like form resembling Ex-Aid's chibi Level 1 form. This form is used to access Muteki Gamer, similarly to the Level Up mechanism going from Level 1 to Level 2. In this form, Ex-Aid's stats skyrocket tremendously with the massive power brought by the Maximum Gamer, to the point where not even Genm as Genm X can surpass and being beaten easily by Ex-Aid's brutal attacks, making him a great force to be reckoned with. Maximum Gamer grants Ex-Aid the use of the which grants superior punching power and the which grants superior kicking power. Both of these are enhanced by the which provides durability against thermal attacks. Additonally Ex-Aid can also wield the Gashacon Breaker from Mighty Action X, and the Gashacon Key Slasher from Mighty Brothers XX. This form also has the ability to rewrite the Bugster coding via the Knuckles and the Boots, allowing him to remove a Rider's compatibility or some of his enemy's powers, Rider or Bugster alike. Mounted on the shoulder armor and located on opposite sides of the head is the , which contains a feature called the which will eject Ex-Aid at high speed whenever he pleases. This form has a variety of different abilities. The Maximum Gamer can fly, shoot lasers from its eyes, and can stretch its limbs drastically. Ex-Aid is also able to eject from the Maximum Gamer in the form of Action Gamer, retaining Level 99 but gaining more agility. Meanwhile, the Maximum Gamer enters some kind of autopilot state, but the extent of its independent combat capabilities is unknown. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: ** : Ex-Aid punches into the ground to send the enemy flying into the air, then jumps after it and delivers a kick to it as the enemy decends. When first used on Genm, this attack depleted the Bugster Virus antibody that was within him. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24-26, 28-38, 40, 41, True Ending - Hyper Muteki= Muteki Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 217.0 cm *'Weight': 119.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 128.0 t *'Kicking power': 128.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 128.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 0.128 seconds is Ex-Aid's final form, accessed using the Hyper Muteki Gashat. To transform, Hyper Muteki must first be inserted into the Gamer Driver's GD Hyper Module port then, while Emu is transformed into Maximum Gamer, pressing the Gashat's Hyper Muteki Switch to activate. Emu can also transform by installing both Gashats into their proper ports and activating them simultaneously. This form is powered by Genius Gamer M, the manifestation of Parado's Game Disease. Emu initially could not harness the power of the Hyper Muteki Gashat during the period that Parado was separated from his body. However, using Poppy's Gashacon Bugvisor II, Emu reinfected himself with Parado's Game Disease to reclaim the means to transform into Muteki Gamer. With the infection reintroduced, Emu doesn't require Parado in his body to harness Muteki Gamer; however, according to Cronus, Parado has to remain alive in order for Ex-Aid to access this form. In this form, Ex-Aid's stats rise to a tremendous degree, surpassing every Rider in the series, with his maximum running speed now being more than twice the speed of sound. This includes Cronus, who was the strongest Rider before Muteki Gamer. Muteki Gamer mainly wields the Gashacon Key Slasher from Mighty Brothers XX. Muteki Gamer is designed to be "invincible". In this form, Emu can warp to avoid harm and is immune to negative status effects and abilities including Cronus' "Pause" ability (though Gamedeus possessed the ability to slow him to some degree). Unlike the "Muteki Mode" gained by other Riders using Hyper Muteki, Muteki Gamer is a complete transformation, with no limitation on abilities and duration. Muteki Gamer is reinforced with: * - The dreadlocks. Each 'hair strand' is actually a long telescopic blade. They extremely strong, and can physically pick up other Riders and throw them. Moreover, it can release glowing particles which can cover and reinforce the entire body, momentarily doubling Muteki Gamer's punching and kicking power. * - The chest armor. During deathblows, the EX Muteki Armor makes the entire body completely invincible, preventing any damage whatsoever during execution of finishing techniques. * - The shoulder armor. It is a special field generator unit, and can expand a blocking field across a Game Area to prevent enemies from executing special attacks. However, this ability does not seem to affect other Rider's abilities to execute their finishers, and is most likely intended for anti-Bugster operations. The Sparking Shoulders can also create spatiotemporal distortions to allow Ex-Aid to short warp within a Game Area. * - Star-shaped guard parts located on the arms and legs. Absorbs impact and recoil of attacks and minimise the pressure of impact on the user. It also directs surplus Sparking Glitter particles made by the Hyper Muteki Gashat into the Hyper Ride Hair for storage, preventing self-destruction of the user's body due to particle overflow. This form has three finishers: *Hyper Muteki Gashat finisher: ** : Unlike any other Gashat, this form's finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Gashat to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, and can even damage someone using an Iron-Body Energy Item. During this finisher, Ex-Aid can disappear and reappear from another direction to fool his target. This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy covered with multicolored game-energy. ***Rider Slash: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with multicolored game-energy with the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher ** : ***'Blade:' ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. ** ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid performs a powerful slash attack at the enemy. This attack is capable of depleting Gamedeus' virus. ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' This form's ending theme is entitled Time of Victory. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 36-44, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider }} }} }} - Exclusive Forms= - Knock Out Fighter 2= Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 - Mighty Creator VRX= Creator Gamer }} - Legend Rider Level 3= - Mach= "ライティ・ドラガン！ペガワス・タイマン！マイジング・アゲイジング！アルティレット！マッハ！" - Faiz= "ケータイひとつで５５５！「コンプリート」モシモシファイズ！" - Den-O= - Kiva= "ドキドキ！カミツキ！キバットバット！ガブッと変身！バンパイア！" }} }}